Just Checking
by The Great Hippo Thief
Summary: Every now and then she just likes to check. Now officially a dumping ground for drabbles
1. Checking

It is late at night. I should update my other story but I'm stumped so I wrote this instead! . Not sure what I'll do with it. Depends who likes it really. Might just be a oneshot or something like that. (Prolly since I'm a lazeh bum)

Disclaimer: I know this will come as a shock to you, but I don't own KH. It's true. I know, I know. I thought it was mine as well but boy was I wrong.

Soft, butterfly footsteps made their way down the dark hallway, coming ever nearer to his door. He barely heard the door swing slowly on its hinges as it opened, though the tell tale draft of cold air that seeped in gave it away.

Lightly padding across the stone floor, careful not to trip on the rug, a pale form crouched down beside his bed, hugging their knees to their chest, chin resting on the very edge of the mattress.

He felt a pair of eyes scan his face and drift up and down his sleeping form.

She used to do this a lot when she was younger but she did it less and less. Now that he thought about it, it had been years since the young ninja had tiptoed into his room during the middle of the night.

Her tiny hand slunk out to his wrist. Her fingers wrapped delicately around it as if it were made of glass, if she wasn't careful it would shatter. Subconsciously she began to rock back and forth on her heels along with the steady rhythm of his heart.

He let himself open his eyes a crack to steal a glance at her.

The girl had never grasped the concept of camouflage. The baggy white shirt she wore caught the moonlight and almost glowed whilst the neon green boxers waved violently at him from beneath the shirts hem. The shirt looked suspiciously like the one he had lost the other week. It crumpled and folded upon itself in an attempted to conceal itself as if sensing his suspicions.

Her eyes were closed and a slight smile skittered across her features as she swayed to and fro to the beat his heart drummed out.

He decided that it was about time he stopped playing possum and spoke up. He couldn't have her sitting there all night, by morning she would be cramped and frozen, and he knew that if he didn't say something that's what would happen.

Moving ever so slightly, he pulled gently on his wrist to alert her that he was waking. Last thing he needed was for her to scream and wake up the castle.

He blinked slowly at her as she opened her eyes. She bounced backwards slightly; fingers still dancing on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly. He already knew the answer. He'd heard it so many times for the first few years of knowing her. He could already hear her reply.

"Checking your still here, that you've still got a heart" came the predicted reply.

"Bed" he said.

"Bed" came her soft echo.

Rolling over to reinforce that the conversation was over, he listened as she breathed quietly. After a minute she stood and he heard her stretch, clicking bones together and loosening her cramped muscles. She treaded softly towards the door, sidestepping a chair and stumbling on a stray boot. He heard the soft flutter as her hair brushed across her shoulders to look back at him before she made a quick detour to his dresser.

The draw grunted softly when it was pulled from its resting place and robbed of a white shirt. There was a slight murmur of cloth being shuffled about, accompanied by the gentle footsteps as she continued to the door. A dull thud told him when the door had closed behind her.

He had never minded her visits. It was one of the few ways he could comfort her. She didn't really need to come and check.

He would always be there. He would always have a heart. But most importantly, he would always be there when she needed him.

She was his family now.

He wasn't going to lose his family twice.


	2. You Check

Another little story that's been floating around my head also inspired by "checking".

Disclaimer: I've got the situation under control. I know a guy who knows a guy and things are gunna happen. Details are still a bit fuzzy but Kingdom Hearts will be MINE!

* * *

He should've known better. When he was walking down the hallways he told himself to take a different route, but offcourse he had ignored his own warning. She probably heard him coming, was already waiting behind the door, ready to jump out and grab him.

"You check!" she pleaded.

"You're a big girl. You could do this yourself you know" he told her, standing unmoving in the doorway, her small hands pulling on his arm.

"If I check, I could miss one, they could still be there. I you check then I know they're not there" she explained to him, her eyes telling him that she whole-heartedly believed this.

He wasn't sure when he had developed the ability to sense Heartless gone unseen by a trained ninja eye, but apparently he had it. He sighed and let himself be pulled into her room. She quickly hopped out of the room, hiding in the hallway, only poking her head around the doorframe to watch what he was doing and yell the occasional instruction. "Don't forget to check behind the dresser!"

What kind of teenager was she? What eighteen year old needed someone to check under their bed for monsters.

No. Not someone. Him. She'd just told him that herself. Only he could check. He was the one that could make the room safe.

True, she hadn't done this for years, but she seemed to be reigniting old habits recently.

Following the instructions she yelled out at him, he went about the room, searching every nook and cranny. Behind the dresser, under the bed, in the closet and various chests.

Finally there was only one place left. She'd always been particularly paranoid about this spot. The window. He stood in front of it for a moment. It was raining outside. Pouring to be more precise. He cast one last look over his shoulder at her. Big doe eyes stared back.

Unlatching the window he stuck his torso out for inspection. Rain slapped his face and shot through the open window to wet the floor and rest of him. Having ascertained that there was no way in hell any heartless could climb, fly, crawl or skip to the window he pulled himself back inside and closed the window.

"There's nothing here" he told her. Only then did she step back into the room.

"Thankyou for checking" she told him, handing him a towel. He frowned, realizing it had been stolen from the wizards house but chose to ignore this in favour of being dry.

He let her fiddle with the griever that hung around his neck, untwisting the chain. He handed her the towel and waited for her to hop into bed before leaving.

He made a mental note to come and check again at some point during the night.

Purely to make her feel better, of course.


	3. Zappyfied

I've been playing KH2 and this scene amused me. Did anyone else wonder what Leon did after that?

Cos if it was me I'd be crapping myself. How would you explain that to people? Doesn't have anything to with the word checking but I don't have anywhere else to put it so here it goes.

Disclaimer: The guy fell through. Back to the drawing board.

* * *

Machines beeped, alarms went off and lights flashed.

"Run!"

The three junior heroes turned around to stare at the threat. They froze, a beam of light hit them and the computer zapped them away.

He stood there for a moment. Stunned.

"Shit" he said in disbelief.

He replayed it in his head. He had told them to run. To move. To get away from the danger.

They turned around to stare. He replayed that particular bit.

Why had they turned to look? When someone says run, when they are clearly panicked, you do not stop moving. You don't stand there like a possum in the headlights and get…zappyfied.

These three, if there even was a three anymore for all he knew they could be dead, the three dumbest people possibly in the universe, were supposed to save them all from eternal darkness. Not bloody likely.

He had two options. Try and fix it himself or go admit he had lost the keyblade master.

He began to desperately tap at the keyboard. He could not have anyone find out he had lost the saviour of all worlds.

There just had to be a way to be a way to dezappyfie them.

Scratch that.

Screw the dog and duck, all they really needed was the kid.


	4. Just Because

The black was everywhere

Don't like this one very much but it's the first piece of writing I've managed to squeeze out so it'll have to do. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated; I'm always ready to hear how I can improve. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm working on it…

* * *

The black was everywhere. Crawling across walls, slinking around corners, scratching at the door. He hated it when they were at the door. He was always reminded of the story about the three little pigs only in this story the pigs were three children and the wolf was a black mass of glinting eyes and twitching claws.

There had been an attack on the hotel they were staying in. The small group was currently crammed into a closet. He was shoved against one of the side walls, his legs crumpled up in the small space. The two girls were bunched up on his legs. A few months ago they would have fit in here much more comfortably but he had recently had another growth spurt.

Usually he would be out in the streets fending off the monsters but this had been a surprise attack. Their numbers had been declining but today there had been a sudden boom in numbers. Being caught unawares their only option was to hide and wait for the monsters to leave.

The three had been in the closet for what felt like hours. His muscles were stiff and his butt had fallen asleep. He shifted his feet uncomfortably beneath the older girl who currently sat on his feet. She lifted herself slightly to relieve the pressure on his feet, her large green eyes blinking apologetically at him through the dim light.

Curled in his lap, the youngest of the trio wriggled impatiently. It must have been torture for her to sit still for so long. The girl was usually a tiny blur to him and here she was sitting for hours on end as still as possible.

Squirming around she moved so that her back rested against his chest and her skinny little legs were propped atop his knees. He had a suspicion that she enjoyed times like these. She was always attacking him with surprise hugs (personally he thought they classified as harassment) and sometimes seemed somewhat desperate for human contact (which he suspected was why she enjoyed hand to hand combat so much). She took it when and where she could get it and if crammed in a closet with certain death looming on the other side was where then so be it.

Small pale hands lifted his large arms so they were wrapped around her. The same hands reached up, grazing his cheeks and weaving little fingers into his hair. He had been too busy to cut it so his brown locks had grown out so they brushed his shoulders.

Tiny fingers twisted and stroked his hair, running through it over and over again.

Looking down he met her bright eyes. She was looking up at him almost in fascination, a small smile gracing her small lips.

"What are you doing?" He mouthed.

She didn't reply, only blinking slowly and letting her smile grow wider. A light tapping on his leg made him look up at the older girl. She had an ear to the door and was attempting to see through a small crack in the doorframe.

"I think they're gone" she said, her voice barely a whisper. Just as the words left her mouth there was a loud groan as the hotel door groaned on its hinges. Heavy footsteps came closer to the closet. They all tensed as the footsteps came to a halt on the other side of the door.

"Oi! You lot in there?"

None of them had ever been so glad to here the crass older man's voice.

"Yes!" yelled the older girl, leaping off his aching feet to open the door, showering them all in light. He waited a moment for the small girl in his lap to get off him but she didn't move, instead tangling her hands further into his hair.

Sighing, he twisted her on his lap and stood, taking her with him. Propping her small frame on his hip as you would a small child he stepped out of the tiny closet. The scruffy blonde man gave him a curious look before turning back to the pink girl.

"Your hair is really soft. You should keep it long" said the small girl on his hip. Turning to look at her, he found she was still mesmerized, eyes watching her hands twisting and weaving through his hair.

"And why should I do that?" he asked dryly.

"Just because" she answered simply.


	5. Sound Effects

Krivoklatsko- eep

Krivoklatsko- eep. No. Not British. Not American either. Probably why I can't get Cid's lingo down (and yes it is Cid ) sorry bout that. I also haven't played FF7 so please forgive me XD. I'll try do better!

MemoriesofaDestiny- stories are centred around Leon and Yuffie. But really, you can make them whoever you want just as long as you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Still at drawing board. Board now full of drawings. No plans as of yet.

* * *

"Swoosh! Kapow! Smack! Bam! Kablewey! Thump!"

He pivoted quickly, swinging his gunblade in a wide arc around his body, slicing a small horde of the twitching dark bodies clean in two. Another mass of black came, twitching and flinching; to replace those he had just destroyed. They leapt at him and he lifted his blade to guard.

"Shing! Clang! Skitch!"

He was pushed backwards by the impact of the various heartless. Some flew, some cast spells and some were just a plain pain in the ass to deal with.

Shifting his weight, he moved with the momentum and let himself fall back. Reaching out his free hand, he did a single handed cartwheel which sent him reeling across the cobblestone ground.

"Thwack! Swish! Tap!"

He smiled to himself. Now he had distance. Raising his gunblade once more he fired.

"Bang, bang, bang! Bang! Bang! Bang,bang! Thump, pssh!, thump, pssh!"

Only a few left now. Launching himself forward, he dragged the tip of his blade along the ground creating small sparks. Swinging the blade up he sent sparks, dust and rock flying into the eyes of the shadow fiends.

"Scrape! Shing! Twang!"

Thrusting the blade into the closest Heartless, he twisted and tore it back out at an angle. He hacked and swung, tearing each of them down until none were left.

"Jab! Chik! Rip! Tear! Swish! Swing!"

Panting slightly he surveyed the surrounding area, quickly checking for anymore monsters that may be lurking in the shadows. None.

"Swish. Tap. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump"

"You know Yuffie, if you're not going to help me fight the very least you could do is stop making those annoying sound effects when I'm fighting"


End file.
